warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
FAQ/Словарь
Словарь слов и терминов, использующихся в игре. А • Б • В • Г • Д • З • И • К • Л • М • Н • О • П • Р • С • Т • У • Ф • Х • Ц • Э • Я B • C • D • G • H • I • L • M • N • O • P • R • S • T • W • U • Символы Сокращения *''разг.'' - используется только в разговоре *''сокр.'' - сокращение *''торг.'' - используется только в торговле *''устар.'' - устарело *''мат.'' - матерное *''др.'' - другое А *'Аккад' — миссия Akkad (оборона в Тёмном секторе) на Эриде, известна как одна из миссий для быстрого получения кредитов, очков синтеза и фокуса. *'Аколиты' (от англ. acolytes) — Послушники Сталкера, встречались во время операции Неоплаченный долг. *'Алерт' (от англ. alert) — Сигнал Тревоги. *'Алертиум' (устар., от англ. alertium) — Экстракт Нитаина. *'Апдейт' (от англ. update) — Обновление. *'Апнуть' (от англ. up) — Повысить характеристики, или улучшить мод. *'Алч Мэг' (устар., сокр.) — Мэг с модификатором Алчное Притяжение. Данный термин был популярен до изменения механики модификатора. *'Алчная Мэг' (устар.) — то же, что и Алч Мэг. *'Арч' (сокр.) — Арчвинг. *'Аугмент' (от лат. augmentum - увеличенный, сокращенно - ауг) — Модификатор синдикатов/конклава, который используется только одним видом Варфрейма или оружия для особого улучшения способностей или характеристик. *'Афк' (сокр. от англ. away from keyboard) — Отойти от компьютера, оставив игру открытой. *'Аддитивно '(от англ. additive) — указанное значение прибавляется к подобным схожим путём сложения. Б *'Б<число>' (устар.) — Уровень сложности в башне Орокин, было актуально до введения реликвий бездны. *'Бафф' (от англ. buff) — Временный эффект, повышающий какую-либо характеристику. *'Батарейка' (разг.) — Элемент питания Орокин. *'Башня' (сокр.) — Башня Орокин. *'ББ' — **1)(сокр. от англ. bye-bye) Пока—пока. **2)(сокр.) Ближний бой. *'Бездна' (сокр.) — то же, что и Башня. *'Ботинок' (устар., разг.) — Реактор Фоморианца Балора, используется на миссиях налёта. *'Билд' (от англ. build) — Набор модификаторов, использующихся в Варфрейме, Оружии, Страже или компаньоне. *'БМ' (сокр.) — Модификатор Быстрое Мышление. *'Бомбонос' (устар., разг.) — человек, который носит тритиумную бомбу на рейде Закон Воздаяния. *'Бур' (разг.) — Экскаватор, встречающийся на миссиях раскопок. *'Буллет-джамп' (от англ. bullet jump) — Прыжок-выстрел, один из видов боевых манёвров. *'Барыга' (разг.) — Баро Ки'Тиир, торговец в реле. *Блайнд (от англ. blind) — Способность или эффект, оспепляющая противника. В *'Вайп' (от англ. wipe) — Удаление всех накопленных предметов и сброс статистики всех аккаунтов. *'Валька' (разг.) — Валькирия. *'Ваншот' (от англ. one shot) — Убийство с одного выстрела. *'ВД' (устар., сокр.) — Рейд Вердикт Джордаса. *'Ведро' (разг.) — Реактор Фоморианца Балора, используется на миссиях налёта. *'Ведроид' (разг.) — Гидроид. *'Вивер' — Миссия Viver (улей, ранее перехват против Корпуса) на Эриде, была известна быстрым получением очков синтеза и фокуса до смены типа миссии. *'Вован' (разг.) — Вобан. *'ВР' (сокр.) — Владеющие Разумом. *'Выж' (сокр.) — Выживание. *'Выжа' (сокр.) — то же, что и Выж. Г *'Гренки' (разг.) — Гринир. *'Голд' (от англ. gold) — **1) Редкий модификатор (имеет золотой цвет). **2) "Голд Индекс" = "Индекс: Выносливость: Высокий риск". *'Горыныч' (разг.) — Лефантис *'Гидра' (разг.) — то же, что и Ведроид. *'Гидрон' — миссия Hydron (оборона) на Седне, известна как одна из миссий для быстрого получения очков синтеза и фокуса. Д *'Дамаг' (от англ. damage) — Урон. *'Дизарм' (от англ. disarm) — Обезоруживание противника, чаще подразумевается способность Локи Обезоруживающее Излучение. *'Деф' (сущ. от англ. defense) — Защита. *'Дефать' (гл. от англ. defend) — Оборонять цель. *'Драко' — Миссия Draco на Церере, была известна быстрым получением синтеза, до смена типа миссии с перехвата на выживание. *'ДД' (сокр. от англ. damage dealer) — Варфрейм, специализирующийся на нанесении урона. *'ДПС' (сокр. от англ. damage per second) — Урон чего-либо в секунду. *'Дебафф' (от англ. debuff) — временный эффект, понижающий какую-либо характеристику. З *'Заход' (разг.) — Количество раз прохождения одной и той же миссии. *'ЗВ' (устар., сокр.) — Рейд Закон Воздаяния. *'Зефирка' (разг.) — Зефир. *'ЗМР' (сокр.) — Закрытый мод разлома. *'Замедло '(сокр.) — Замедляющая способность. И *'Ивент' (от англ. event) — Операция. *'Инвайт' (от англ. invite) — Приглашение либо запрос за приглашение. *'Инвиз' (сокр. от англ. invisible) — Невидимость. *'Изи' (от англ. easy) — Легко, просто. *'Имба' (сокр. от англ. imbalansed) — Варфрейм, способность Варфрейма, оружие, компаньон или предмет, которое нарушает баланс игры и становится очень популярным из-за лучших характеристик. *'Инфесты' (от англ. Infested) — Заражённые. К *'Кабан' (разг.) — толстый Кубрау. *'Картошка' (разг.) — Катализатор Орокин или Реактор Орокин. *'Каштаны' (разг.) — Кастанас. *'Кап' (от англ. cap) — Предельное значение характеристики. *'Кач' (сокр.) — Увеличение ранга Варфрейма, оружия или компаньона за счёт получения синтеза во время миссий. *'Кексик' (разг.) — Капитан Вор. *'Кв' (сокр.) — Квест. *'Килл' (от англ. kill) — Количество убитых врагов. *'Кинуть пати' (разг.) — Пригласить в отряд. *'Кк' (сокр.) — Конклав. *'Коррозийка' (разг.) — Аура Коррозийный Выброс. *'Крафт' (от англ. craft) — Создание предмета. *'Краш' (от англ. crash) — Закрытие программы вследствие критической ошибки. *'Креды' (разг.) — Кредиты. *'Кровоток' (разг. сокр.) — Кровоточащий Ключ Дракона. *'Кровоточащий' (разг.) — то же, что и Кровоток. *'Кэп' — **1)(сокр. от англ. Captain Obvious) — Человек, который говорит очевидные вещи; **2)Знающий человек, способный провести на миссию и пройти её. *'Коптер' (устар., от лат. πτερόν - "крыло") — Способ быстрого перемещения по уровню путём выполнения в воздухе атаки в подкате оружием ближнего боя с высокой скоростью атаки. Популярный способ перемещения до введения в игру прыжка-выстрела. *'Каст' (от англ. to cast) — использование способности. *'Куллдаун '(от англ. cooldown) — период времени после использования способности, во время которого она не может быть использована повтороно. *'Кондиционка '(разг. от англ. Condition Overload) — мод . Л *'Лвл' (сокр. от англ. level) — Уровень. *'Леф' (сокр.) — Лефантис. *'Линк, линкнуть' (разг. от англ. link) — Вывод информации о предмете в чате, путём заключения его названия в квадратные скобки [ ]. *'Лол' (разг. от англ. laughing out loud) — Аббревиатура, которая выражает смех. *'Лут' (от англ. loot) — Предметы, которые выпадают с убитых врагов. *'ЛС' (сокр.) — Личное сообщение, написать сообщение только одному определённому человеку. *'Луди' — миссия Ludi на Церере, из-за ошибки генерации вторжений является местом, где постоянно появляются вторжения на чертежи форм, катализаторов и реакторов Орокин. *'ЛЧ' (сокр.) — Ошибочный вариант написания ЛС. М *'Мана' (разг.) — Одно из наименований энергии Варфрейма. *'Мастери (ранг)' (от англ. mastery) — Уровень мастерства. *'Мб' (сокр.) — Может быть. *'Мист' (сокр.) — Мистификатор. *'Мистик' (сокр.) — то же, что и Мист. *'МО' (сокр.) — Мобильная оборона. *'Моб. оборона' (сокр.) — то же, что и МО. *'Моб' (разг.) — Любой нестатичный объект (чаще всего подразумеваются враги). *'Мод' (сокр.) — Модификатор. *'МР' (сокр.) — Мод разлома. Или, редко, то же, что и Мастери. *'Мультипликативно '(от англ. multiplicative) — указанное значение складывается в другими подобными путём умножения. Н *'Не клюёт' (разг.) — не выпадает редкая вещь, мод и т.п. *'Негр' (разг.) — Некрос. *'Некр' (разг.) — то же, что и Негр. *'Нерф' (от англ. nerf) — Ухудшение или уменьшение характеристик. *'Неофит' (от др.-греч. νεόφυτος) — Игрок-новичок, часто эквивалентно "нубу". *'Нуб' (от англ. noob, измен. вариант слова newbie) — Новичок, который совершает множество различных ошибок. Также употребляется по отношению к человеку, так и не разобравшемуся в игре за длительное время. *'Нули' (сокр.) — Нуллификаторы Корпуса или Порабощенных. Также дроны-нуллификаторы. *'Нулики' (сокр.) — то же, что и Нули. *'Нокдаун '(от англ. knockdown) — Атака, сбивающая противника с ног. О *'Основа' (разг.) — Основной чертёж. *'Оладушка' (разг.) - Алад V. *'Откат' — то же что и Кулдаун . П *'Пати' (от англ. party) — Отряд (из 4 человек, на рейде - из 8). *'Пл' (торг. сокр.) — Платина. *'ПМ' (сокр. от англ. private message) — то же, что и ЛС. *'Потухший' (разг.) — Потухший Ключ Дракона. *'Тухлый' (разг.) — то же, что и Потухший. *'Прок '(от англ. procedural) — эффект, имеющий % шанс срабатывания. Зачастую относится к статусным эффектам. *'Пак' (разг. сокр. от англ. package) — **1) Набор чего-либо. **2) (торг.) Наборы модов, выдававшиеся за выполнение операций. Р *'Рад' (сокр.) — урон/статус. *'Разлом' (разг.) — То же, что и МР. Однако имеет и прямой смысл, подразумевающий механику Разлома. *'Рамка' (разг. от англ. frame) — какой-то либо Варфрейм. *'Ранг' — Уровень мастерства или мода. *'Рарный' (от англ. rare) — Редкий. *'Реген' (сокр. от англ. regeneration) — Восстановление. *'Резист' (от англ. resist) — Сопротивление урону. *'Релик' (разг. от англ. relic) — Реликвия Бездны *'Реролл' (разг. от англ roll) — сброс характеристик мода разлома. *'Ривен' (разг. от англ. riven mod) — То же, что и МР. *'Рагдол' (от англ. ragddoll - "тряпичная кукла") —эффект, при котором персонаж полностью теряет управление, а его тело совершает движение (обычно падение) целиком основанное на физической симуляции игры. *'Рекаст' (от англ. recast) — повторное использование способности. С *'Сара' (разг.) — Сарина. *'Синергия' (разг. от англ. Synergy) — **1) Взаимодействие нескольких факторов (предметов экипировки, способностей Варфреймов) между собой, приводящее к большему усилению эффектов, чем если бы они использовались по отдельности. **2) Характеристика оружия, которая влияет на силу эффектов мода разлома. *'Синус' (разг.) — Синоидальный Симулор. *'Сиялка' (разг.) — Полностью улучшенная реликвия Бездны. *'Скилл' (от англ. skill) — Способность, навык или умение. *'Слить' (разг.) — **1) Трата кредитов, ресурсов или модификаторов; **2) Уход из отряда. **3) Проиграть. *'Словить АФК' (разг.) — неспособность получать энергию или награды за Оборону и Выживание, если персонаж не двигался некоторое время. *'Сток' (от англ. stock)— мод, реже оружие, Варфрейм или компаньон, без ранга. *'Стак '(от англ. to stack) — **1) Нескольк единиц чего-либо, занимающее одну ячейку инвентаря. **2) (разг.) Просьба, требование или предложение оставаться на каком-либо месте всей группой. *'Стакаться' (гл., от англ. stacking) — **1) (разг.) Аналог русского "складываться" **2) Глагол, произведённый от слова Стак. *'Стаггер '(сущ. от англ. stagger) — кратковременное пошатывание персонажа, прерывающее большинство действия. *'Стан' (сущ. от англ. stun) — оглушение противника, предотвращающее какие-либо действия. *'Станлок' (разг.) — многократное повторение эффекта Стана подряд. *'Слип' (от англ. sleep) — эффект усыпления. *'Скалирование' (от англ. scaling) — Увеличение или умерньшение какой-либо характеристика, в соответствии с каим-либо фактором. Т *'Таблетка' (разг.) — Восстановитель здоровья, энергии, щитов или патронов. *'Танец с бубном' (разг.) — всяческие ухищрения при попытках достать редкие вещи, моды и т.п. *'Тело' (разг.) — Игрок для отряда. *'Тима' (от англ. team) — Отряд. *'Триня' (разг.) — Тринити. *'Триня на резист' — Тринити, активно использующая способность Благословение с модами, обеспечивающими большую продолжительность, и оружием для нанесения урона самой себе. *'ТС' (сокр.) — Темные секторы. *'Тритон' — Миссия Triton (раскопки) на Нептуне, известна быстрым получением Эндо (ранее - редких ядер синтеза). У *'Увяд' (разг. сокр.) — Ключ Увядающего Дракона. *'Увядающий' (разг.) — то же, что и Увяд. *'Ульта' (сокр. от англ. ultimate) — четвертая способность Варфрейма, пятая Оператора. Ф *'Фарм' (от англ. farm) — Добывание ресурса, иного определенного предмета. *'Фаст' (от англ. fast) — Быстрое выполнение цели и завершении миссии без заглядывания в различные тупиковые комнаты и секретные места. *'Фикс' (от англ. fix) — Исправление ошибки или недочёта. *'Фокусить' (разг. конклав) — целенаправленное сосредоточение атак на одном противнике, с целью его быстрого устранения. *'Фрейм' (разг. от англ. frame) — Варфрейм. *'Фулл' (от англ. full) — **1) Все части Прайм Варфрейма, оружия или Стража; **2) Модификатор, улучшенный до максимального ранга; **3) Заполненность отряда. Х *'Хил' (от англ. heal) — Лечить. Реже - член группы, отвечающий за лечение (Хилер) *'Хлам' (торг. разг.) — Прайм части Варфрейма/Оружия/Стража, которые не представляют особой ценности. Обычно игроки покупают их с целью продать за Дукаты. У каждого игрока разное представление Прайм хлама. *'Хост' (от англ. host) — Игрок, к которому присоединяются все остальные игроки в отряде. В Интерфейсе помечается цифрой 1 возле иконки игрока. *'Хотфикс' (от англ. hotfix) — Небольшое обновление с исправлением ошибок или недочётов. *'Хромой' (разг.) — Ключ Хромого Дракона. *'Хурма' (разг.) — Хрома. Ц * Церберус — Миссия Cerberus (перехват) на Плутоне, известна быстрым получением Оксиума. Э *'ЭПО' (сокр.) — Элемент питания Орокин. *'ЭЭ' (сокр.) — Энергоэффективность Варфрейма. *'Энерготрини' (разг.) — Тринити с набором модов для способности Энергетический Вампир. Я *'Яма' — Миссия Yam (арена, ранее диверсия) на Седне, была известна быстрым способом получения очков фокуса. B *'BB' (сокр. bye-bye) — то же, что и ББ. *'Brb' (англ. Be right back) — Скоро вернусь. *'Bbl8r' (англ. Be back later) — то же, что и BRB. C *'C<число>' (устар.) — Обычное Ядро Синтеза. *'CU' (сокр. see you) — Увидимся. *'CP' (сокр. Corrosive Projection) - Коррозийный Выброс. D *'Dumbass' (мат.) - Тупица. *'DPS' (англ.) - то же, что и ДПС. G *'GG' (сокр. good game) — Хорошая игра. *'GJ' (сокр. good job) — Отличная работа. *'GR' (сокр. gold rare) — Редкий модификатор (имеет золотой цвет). H *'H' (сокр. hosting) — Собираю группу, являюсь хостом. *'Hitscan' — механика стрельбы огнестрельным оружием, при котором пули не имеют времени полёта, и наносят урон по цели мгновенно при нажатии спускового крючка. I *'Imba' (сокр. imbalanced) — то же, что и Имба. *'Idk' (сокр. i don't know) — Не знаю. *'Ikr' (сокр. i know right) — Знаю. L *'Lol' (сокр. laughing out loud) — то же, что и Лол. *'LF' (сокр. looking for) — Ищу отряд. *'LFP' (сокр. looking for party) — то же, что и LF. *'LS' (сокр. life support) — Капсула жизнеобеспечения. *'LMAO '(сокр. laughing my a*s off) — Очень громко смеюсь. M *'Meh' (разг.) — Чаще всего обозначает лень, нежелание что-либо делать, также отрицательная характеристика оружия, варфрейма, компаньона, мода. *'MR' (сокр. mastery rank) — Мастери. N *'Nerf' (разг.) — то же, что и Нерф. *'NP' (сокр. no problem) — Без проблем, ничего страшного. Также может означать no point, то есть "бессмысленно". O *'OP' (сокр. overpowered) — то же, что и Имба. P *'P' (торг. сокр.) — **1) Прайм; **2) Платина. *'Pl' (торг. сокр.) — Платина. *'Plat' (торг. сокр.) — то же, что и P. *'PM' (сокр. private message) — то же, что и ЛС. *'Projectile' — механика стрельбы огнестрельным оружием, при котором пулям и снарядам необходимо время, чтобы достичь цели. *'PSA' (сокр. publice service announcement) — Публичное оповещение. R *'R<число>' — **1) Ранг мода. **2) (устар.) Редкое Ядро Синтеза. *'RJ' (от англ. Radial Javelin) — Способность Сияющее Копьё Экскалибура. *'RQ' (от англ. Resonating Quake) — Аугмент Резонирующий Взрыв на способность Звуковой Взрыв Банши. *'ROFL '(сокр. rolling on the floor laughing) — Катаюсь по полу от смеха. S *'SoTR' (сокр. Specters of The Rail) — Обновление "Спектры монорельса". *'SS' (от англ. Spore Saryn) — Сарина с набором модов для способности Споры. T *'TIL' (сокр. today i learn) - Пост, содержащий информацию о мелочах, которые были обнаружены игроками. *'Thx' (от англ. thanks) — Спасибо. *'Trini EV' (разг.) — то же, что и Энерготрини. *'TSD' (сокр. The Second Dream) — Квест "Второй сон". *'TSG' (сокр. The Silver Grove) — Обновление "Серебряная роща". *'Ty' (от англ. thank you) — Спасибо тебе. *'TWW' (сокр. The War Within) - Квест либо обновление "Война внутри". W *'WP' — **1) (сокр. well played) — то же, что и GG. **2) (сокр. way point) — маркер или точка, которой игроки помечают врага, мод, ресурс, предмет или путь. *'WTB' (торг. сокр. want to buy) — Хочу купить, используется при покупке. *'WTS' (торг. сокр. want to sale) — Хочу продать, используется при продаже. *'WTT' (торг. сокр. want to trade) — Хочу обменять, используется при обмене. *'WTTF '(торг. сокр. want to trade for...) — Хочу обменяться на..., используется при обмене *'WTF' (мат. сокр.) — Недоумение. U *'U<число>' (устар.) — Необычное Ядро Синтеза. Символы *'+' — Согласие. *'+<число>' — Количество необходимых игроков в отряд. *'<число> +' — **1) то же, что и +<число>; **2) Минимальный ранг, необходимый для получения приглашения в отряд. См. также *Управление Категория:Обзор